


Surrender

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Surrender

I'm determined to capture all their scenes ;) (Even though this one is actually about Bilbo...) But I love the look of disbelieve Kili throws at Thorin in the small middle picture. And of course Thorin holding Kili back physically!! [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/393032/393032_original.jpg)

link for the original sized wall (not sure why it doesn't expand, sorry!) http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/393032/393032_original.jpg


End file.
